toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Birshatari Arab Army
The Birshatari Arab Army (BAA), commonly known as the Birshatari Army, is the land-warfare branch of the Birshatari Armed Forces. History Organisation and structure The Birshatari Arab Army is divided into 45 divisions under eight corps, as well as assorted non-divisional troops. *1st Corps (non-divisional support units replicated in other corps) **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Artillery Brigade **Air Defence Artillery Brigade **Commando Brigade **Field Engineer Battalion **Army Aviation Wing **Anti-Tank Battalion **Signal Battalion **Electronic Warfare Battalion **Supply and Transportation Battalion **Corps Commander Guard Company **Medical Battalion **Engineer Battalion **Anti-Tank Gun Battalion **Rocket Brigade **Special Forces Brigade **Tank Transporter Regiment *2nd Corps **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division *3rd Corps **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division *4th Corps **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division *5th Corps **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division *6th Corps **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division *7th Corps **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division *8th Corps **Armoured Division **Armoured Division **Armoured Division **Armoured Division **Armoured Division **Mechanised Division **Mechanised Division *Special Artillery Corps *6th Méhariste Battalion *Dhib Special Forces Brigade *Special Forces Brigade *Special Forces Brigade Special Forces *Brigade HQ company **Special Forces battalion **Special Forces battalion **Special Forces battalion **Artillery battalion (12 105mm howitzers) **Mortar battery (Six 120mm mortars) **Reconnaissance company **Anti-tank company (ATGMs and 105mm recoilless rifles) **Assault engineer company **Medical company **Signal company Each Special Forces battalion within a brigade has 70 light trucks for transportation and is itself comprised of three companies. Each Special Forces Brigade has between 2,000 to 2,500 troops. Special forces are primarily used in the Birshatari Arab Army to counterattack, perform ambushes behind enemy lines, or spearhead specific objectives. All troops in the special forces are trained for airborne assault operations. Commando units The commandos are separate from the special forces and play a very different role. Commando units in the Birshatari Arab Army are used as shock troops and have heavy equipment such as main battle tanks and infantry fighting vehicles, something that special forces units lack. Typical tanks assigned to commando units include T-55s, T-62s, Type 69s, and T-72s, whilst BMP series IFVs are the preferred form of armoured transport. Commando units are also typically equipped with the best anti-tank weapons, such as the 9K111 Fagot, HOT, MILAN, or SS.11. A commando brigade has one to three commando battalions. Freq Al Sayed-Al Qatl The Freq Al Sayed-Al Qatl (Arabic: فرق أل سيضل قتل), or Hunter-Killer Teams, are specially trained shock Fire Support Teams (FIST teams) focused on dealing with enemy armoured forces. These small groups are made up of veteran soldiers typically armed with RPG-7V rocket propelled grenade launchers, although some are armed with the more powerful RPG-29 capable of penetrating the frontal hulls of Western composite-armoured main battle tanks. These upgraded units are occasionally referred to as Freq Al Sayed-Al Qatl 90 or FIST 90 as these upgrades began around the 1990s. Equipment The Birshatari Arab Army has a large inventory of equipment, mostly of Soviet and French origin. Logistics is somewhat complicated by the varied origins of equipment, although large fleets of similar vehicles helps to counteract this. Army Aviation and Air Defence are detached to the Air Force, and as such the Birshatari Arab Army possesses neither aircraft nor air defence systems of its own. Uniform and rank insignia Modernisation In July 2017, the Birshatari Arab Army announced plans to purchase an unspecified number of Panhard CRAB armoured scout cars and Panhard SPHINX armoured reconnaissance vehicles. Category:Birshatar Category:Military of Birshatar